Episodio 1: El feroz Guiverno y el fantasma de Hennibal
Este es el primer episodio de Code Geass: Akito el desterrado. Sinopsis Fecha: 10 de Agosto del 2010 Ubicación: En un pequeño pueblo - Rep. Japonesa En un tranquilo medio día, en un pequeño pueblo cerca de la costa de Japón (oficialmente República de Japón) (fundada en 1945) mucha gente paseaba tranquilamente frente a una enorme estatua de Buda. A pesar de que todo parecía estar en paz y prosperidad, los Japoneses no se dieron cuenta que una amenaza se dirigía directamente hacia ellos sin que lo notara desde el Pacífico. En medio de las aguas Japonesas una enorme armada de buques de guerra formado por Destructores, acorazados y Portaaviones se dirigían directo a un poblado cerca de una playa. En medio de dicha playa, una joven niña de 8 años estaba jugando sola con una pelota de plástico. Entonces ella se detiene para ver el horizonte que hay entre el cielo y el mar del Pacífico. Ella empezó a sentir que algo se acerca y nota que algo se mueve en el cielo. Ella ve como unos aviones se acercan aún mas. Estos aviones se tratan de Cazas modernos armados con misiles. Cuando estaban mas cercas, los Cazas disparan al mismo tiempo sus misiles en dirección al pueblo. La niña, quien aún seguía allí, se sorprende pero no se mueve, mientras los misiles chocan y explota sobre el pueblo. La explosión provoca una gran oleada de humo de color azabache por todos lados, y cuando apenas se disipa, la niña vio horrorizada la escena. El pueblo quedo casi arrasado, con muchas casas consumidos por el fuego y muchas victimas inocentes también consumidos. La niña, quien estaba en shock, comienza a chillar horrorizada, mientras mas aviones penetran mas en tierra. Esto era señal de que finalmente comenzó: La Segunda Guerra del Pacífico. El Sacro Imperio de Britania, la primera y actual Superpotencia militar y un gran imperio (fundado en 1813) que desea la dominación del mundo, le declara la guerra a Japón. El origen del conflicto era de que Britania deseaba apoderarse de las minas de Sakuradita, un extraño pero valioso mineral, que es tan valioso como un superconductor y sirve como fuente de energía viable para motores de vehículos. En Japón exporta un 70% de este mineral en las minas del Monte Fuji, lo que convierte a Japón en un exportador principal de la materia. Al inicio de la guerra, la Armada Imperial Britaniana logro destruir las defensas marítimas japonesas, y los Britanianos desembarcaron en tierra firme por primera vez en territorio Japones. Nada mas en desembarcar allí, la infantería Britaniana estaban siendo trinchados por los Japoneses y parecía que la victoria estaba asegurada para ellos. Sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. En el 15 de Agosto, Britania envía a su nueva arma: El Knightmare Frame. Los Knightmares son unos vehículos de guerra con forma de robots humanoides que miden entre 4 y 5 metros de altura. Estos modelos se tratan de Glasgow, Knightmares de cuarta generación y los primeros de reproducción en masa que mide entre 4.24 metros de altura y pesa 7,35 toneladas métricas. Van armados con un fusil (cuyo tamaño es apropiado) que puede derribar a cualquier vehículo con un solo disparo. También va armado en cada hombro un gancho afilado atado a un largo cable negro, que puede dispararse y si se engancha contra el objetivo se desplazara una fuerte corriente eléctrica por el cable hasta llegar el objetivo y este estallara. Los Glasgow fueron capaces de destruir las fuerzas japonesas sin ningún esfuerzo y con muy pocos perdidas gracias a estos vehículos de alta velocidad que lucen casi como robots humanoides capaz de desatar el Infierno con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. El infierno cayo sobre toda resistencia japonesa que intentaban detenerlos inútilmente. Las ciudades y pueblos fueron ocupados y otras fueron incendiadas y quebrado a escombros, y así la honorable nación del Sol Naciente ardió en un intenso infierno de llamas provocado por la guerra y junto a una gran matanza de militares y civiles. A finales de Agosto, con la guerra perdida para Japón, el Primer Ministro japones, Genbu Kururugi se suicidio, dándole la victoria decisiva para los Britanianos. Pronto la nación japonesa dejo de existir y su nombre desapareció de la faz de la historia, convertido en una colonia conquistada bajo la bandera imperial de Britania con el nombre en clave Área 11, como el undécimo país conquistado por el imperio. Mientras a sus habitantes les arrebataron sus nombres, derechos, orgullo, libertad y tradición, y fueron llamados en su nueva nacionalidad: Once. Tras la conquista de Japón, el archirrival de toda la vida de Britania, al otro lado del Atlántico, la Unión Europea (una confederación democrática formado por todos los países del continente Europeo incluida Turquía y toda Rusia) (fundada en 1818) quien junto con su aliado la Federación de Oriente Medio (fundado en 1947) le declaran la guerra a Britania, empezando la Guerra Euro-Britaniana. 4 años después de que comenzara la guerra, los aristócratas que tenían sus raíces en la vieja Europa, aprovecharon para recuperar sus territorios perdidos y dirigieron sus fuerzas por el Estrecho de Bering. Dentro de un año, las tropas Britanianas se las arreglan para marchar a través de Siberia con facilidad. Todo el territorio al este de los Urales se reorganizo en un estado soberano llamado "Euro Britania" quien se encargara de invadir Europa desde el este. Actualidad Fecha: 10 de Julio del 2020 Ubicación: Narva - Estonia - UE En este mismo momento las fuerzas Euro Britanianas amenazan en invadir Estonia, pero el gobierno de la UE crea (2 años antes) a una unidad especial paramilitar conocida como la "W-0" hacia el Frente Oriental, para detener el avance de las fuerzas imperiales. En medio de un bosque de Narva (que esta situado en la frontera norte con Rusia) en llamas, hay un escuadrón de Knightmares Europeos de color blanco que se desplazan cuadripedamente sin ruedas. Estos Knightmares se llaman Alejandros y van cargados con 2 ametralladoras sobre su lomo. Por otro lado, frente a ellos un grupo de Sutherland va hacia ellos. Estos Sutherlands de Euro Britania tienen todo el cuerpo de color plata con ribetes morados. Los Sutherlands comienzan a disparar hacia los Alejandros. Un Alejandro se a balanza sobre un Sutherland y este se autodestruye junto con el Sutherland. Base militar de la W-0 En una gran sala oscura, aunque iluminada por las grandes pantallas de ordenadores y computadoras de la W-0, varios oficiales militares y científicos observan cuidadosamente su radar, donde ven a sus fuerzas en el campo de batalla. 3 oficiales científicos son 3 jóvenes sentadas, una tiene el cabello negro con anteojos, otra es rubia con 2 coletas y la otra es castaña. Científica con anteojos: Unité 4, signal perdu! Científica castaña: Nombre de Alexanders restant: Onze! (informa desesperada) Científica rubia: Renforts ennemis en approche! Luego se muestra el oficial científico al mando siendo una mujer adulta con un peinado parecido a Kalen Standfeld. Esta no esta alarmada como sus ayudantes. Científica: Ne paniquez pas, les filles. (pulsando unas teclas de un ordenador virtual) John Weiss, John Weiss, essayes d'utiliser les stéroïdes. (girando su mirada hacia un oficial científico) El cuarto es hombro, con una constitución gorda y parece que esta jugueteando con su ordenador virtual. John: J'essaye, mais... Ça ne marche pas tres bien. Al lado de John esta otras 2 jóvenes científicas a su lado observando sus propios ordenadores. Una tiene el cabello violeta y la otra celeste o verdosa. Científica verdosa: Les pilotes s'affaiblissent! (informando) Científica violeta: Mais regardez! (señalando la pantalla) Celui-ci a l'air... en pleine forme. La violeta señala una señal cerebral en buen estado, quien pertenece a un piloto. Científica violeta: C'est Akito. En el campo de batalla Un Sutherland se desplaza por el bosque incendiándose, pero es detenido por varios disparos. Aquella lluvia de balas logro derribar al Sutherland y explota. Su atacante es un Alejandro cuyo piloto es un joven Eleven con el pelo azul oscuro con una sonrisa macabra y alrededor de sus pupilas tiene un aro de luz de color carmesí. Mientras tanto otro Alejandro se a balancea hacia 2 Sutherlands disparando y se autodestruye como el otro provocando una gran explosión enorme. Base Euro Britaniana Mientras en una base militar (Euro Britaniana) enemiga, observan en su mapa virtual muchos puntos azules desplazándose (aliados) y otros rosas (enemigos) Los oficiales de radar estaban viendo en su radar alarmados por las perdidas de los suyos que se muestran en el mapa. Oficial: Enemies breaching the F line! (informando) En el mapa ve un grupo de 5 Sutherlands acorralando a un Alexander, aunque este se autodestruye alcanzando al grupo. Oficial: Enemy destroyed! Oficial 2: The allied units also simultaneously destroyed! Oficial 1: There's no doubt! The enemy is self-destructing! Oficial 2: Stay away from the enemy! Destroy them before they get too close! (ordena con tono de advertencia) Oficial 1: Another self-destruct! Four allied units lost! Luego ven como 4 Sutherlands rodean a un Alejandro y este se auto destruye, luego ven otro autodestruyéndose. En la base militar W-0 En ese mismo instante las científicas también detectan las bajas. Científica rubio: Unité 8, autodestruction confirmée! Deux unités ennemies détruites! Al terminar la frase un oficial militar, que se encuentra un piso mas alto, comienza a temblar su cuerpo irritado. Oficial al mando: Seulement deux!? (golpeando con su puño la consola enfurecido) Faites-les se concentrer!Concentrez-vous! Accéléréz le rythme et finissez le travail! (ordena) Voz femenina: Commandant Anou. Aquella tono de voz no es Franceses, sino Británico. El oficial al mando llamado Anou gira la cabeza a la derecha y ve al dueño de la voz siendo una joven chica de 17 años, con el cabello rubio, viste con un uniforme militar de color azul marino. Chica rubia: Quatre minutes jusqu'à ce que l'évacuation de l'unité 132e peuvent commencer. Anou: Je sais, Malcal! (alzando su voz) Quel est le sens de cette? (acercándose) Pourquoi les chiffres de l'ennemi plus que vous avez prévu? (continua enfurecido) Malcal: Malgré l'embuscade, je crois que l'ennemi va gagner avantage dans l'heure. Anou: Assez avec les excuses! On dirait que cette opération a des deficiences à première place! (señalando con su dedo hacia la joven enfurecido) Malcal: Vous êtes celui qui a changé l'opération juste avant que nous commencions. (dice con sarcasmo) Anou: Il n'aime pas le fait que j'ai installé le d'auto-destruction système des Alexandres? (apretando los dientes hacia ella) Malcal: Perdre imprudence ressources militaires est une mauvaise tactique. (sigue en respuesta sarcástica) Los ojos del comandante se abrieron por un segundo, pero rápidamente comienza a sonreír. Anou: Les Elevens sont en train de mourir de toute façon. Les Elevens n'ont pas besoin de leur humanisme! (volviendo su voz más fuerte) Ella ha tomado un poco hacia atrás de dura respuesta de Anou. Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras el aire se las arregló para escapar de su boca, formando una especie de suspiro enojado, frustrado, y se irrita. Anou: Les Elevens sont connus pour leur seppuku et Kamikaze. Ils sont les descendants d'une race qui aime à mourir! Qu'est-ce qu'il ya de mal à leur faire s'autodétruire?! (continua) Malcal: Est-ce vraiment bien? (pregunta con voz irritada) Anou: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Malcal: Si elles sont effacées de ce genre, et la contre-attaque Britannia devient vive pour elle. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à l'unité 132e qui est censé échapper à Narva? (entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente) L'Unité W-0 était censé couvrir la retraite de l'unité 132e. Mais si l'opération échoue Alpha, nous manquerions à nos responsabilités. Anou retrocede un poco cuando escucha la declaración de la chica. Mientras en medio de la batalla un grupo de 4 Sutherlands liderado por un Gloucester este Gloucester, a diferencia de los demás es de color púrpura y plata con símbolos de la realeza. Malcal: Non seulement nous allons goûter à la colère, mais aussi la faute du peuple, siège central et le gouvernement. Accepterez-vous que? El comandante de mediana edad sólo pudo mirar hacia abajo y sentirse irritado. Malcal: Les politiciens jamais se blâment. Esto enfureció aun más al comandante, quien pone una mala cara de cabreo y comienza a gruñir. Anou: Pas du tout ... Il n'y à pas moyen que je vais le laisser terminer tort. En construcción...